Switching Jobs
by Broken Infinity
Summary: Or How to Kill Half the Crew in One Shift. Spock and McCoy switch jobs for a day, but was that wise?
1. The Arguement or the Agreement

A/N: I'm taking up another of Tempest(6)'s challenges "Write a story where the two characters switch jobs for the day and then "talk" about it. " This thing'll be a couple chapters long.  
  
"Now really Doctor, is this -entirely- necessary?"  
  
Well, isn't that a killing opening line? Don't you just really want to know what's going on? Aren't I evil not ot tell you? What, you thought I wouldn't tell you? Not so, of course I will, I just have to make the reveal-ment of the mysterious 'this' super climactic, or rather, anti-climactic because it's fun. Right. Anyway.  
  
The Doctor was advance on Spock with a hypo, nothing big, nothing scary, nothing bad. But, apparently, unnecessary. The good Doctor McCoy glared.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. I don't ask you if you're doing your job properly, you should do the same to me." He said, glaring, though I have already said that... the glare got worse, alright? Alright.  
  
"I do not usually question your work.. but Doctor, I do not believe that this is required."  
  
"You won't argue with me. I'm the doctor here!"  
  
"Well... perhaps you should not be the doctor."  
  
"Oh? Well then, would -you- like to take my place?"  
  
"I do not believe that would be wise."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"The crew has the chance of getting used to a competent doctor."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I KNOW what you said. Fine, -you- can be doctor for a day. And -I- will be first officer and science officer."  
  
"I do not believe that you-"  
  
"I can do just fine. We start tomorrow. First shift."  
  
"Yes Doctor."  
  
"And Spock?"  
  
"Yes, Doctor?"  
  
"Try not to accidentally kill too many people."  
  
A/N: Alright, next chapter'll start first shift the next morning. 


	2. Suffering through the first hour Physica...

a/n: Right-oh, so here another chapter. If this doesn't have a plot, I absolutely swear the next one will. But I think this one will. On another note: I am badly sunburnt. *wince* I hate being alive with a sunburn. Owies... anywho.  
  
It was the morning, relatively speaking. 0600 hours. First shift. Spock reported to Sickbay. Various nurses and medical aides asked him why he was there. They got a raised eyebrow and an "Ask Doctor McCoy."  
  
Finally, after a few too many questions, Spock said, "Do, please ask the Doctor, and while you are asking him, could you send him down? He appears to be late for his annual physical." The aide nodded and Spock looked over the file. "Quite a few years late."  
  
On the bridge, McCoy had shown up and taken Spock's station. Now, McCoy spent a lot of time on the bridge as it was, but Spock hadn't shown up and it was fifteen minutes into shift. Kirk was worried. But McCoy said nothing, he was looking into tha sciencey thing that Spock looks into all the time. Yes, that thing. I don't know what it does, but he was looking into it and appeared to know what he was doing. Finally Kirk snapped.  
  
"Bones, what are you doing here?" He asked, McCoy slowly pried himself from the thing to look at the Captain.  
  
"I am merely reporting for duty Jim. Would you prefer I not show up? God knows I could do with some more sleep." He said, and muttered, "Stayed up all the damn night learning how to use that damn... thing."  
  
Kirk groaned, "And where the devil is Spock?"  
  
"Sickbay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's the CMO, where else would he be but sickbay?"  
  
"Oh. And you are...?"  
  
"First Officer and Science Officer McCoy reporting for duty, Captain."  
  
"Right."  
  
McCoy sort of nodded and went back to fiddling with the thing. Kirk was mightily confused. Uhura was snickering. This was great. Kirk shook his head. A medical redshirt (who would've thought hey made those, eh?) wandered onto the Bridge.   
  
"Doctor, err... rather, Mr. McCoy... Dr. Spock has sent me to remind you that you have a yearly physical to take." The Medical Red-shirt said. McCoy froze in his station.  
  
"That green-blooded vulcan bastard." He muttered, shuffling to the 'lift. "Found a blood way to torture me while he was in charge of the medical field. That pointy earred prick."  
  
Captain Kirk sighed, "Will someone tell me what is going on with those two?"  
  
The medical redshirt nodded. "Yessir."  
  
***  
  
Back at Sickbay, Spock was sitting behind a deck looking Spock-ful (I'm claiming that term here and now. Mine.) and peaceful and calm, sedated. He was staring at the door and counting backwards. By the time he got to 'one' McCoy had stomped in and was pacing furiously.  
  
"A physical?!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "What on earth made you decide to give me a physical?!"  
  
"You, Doctor, seem fond of pestering me on a day to day basis to get my physical done. I checked you files, you have not had an annual phsyical in two years."  
  
"The last annual physical I've had told me I was dying from a rare, uncurable disease (a/n: which I can't spell) which was cures by you. I don't want to know my medical condintion anymore."  
  
"That is not logical."  
  
"I never am."  
  
"Yes, I have noticed that."  
  
"Do shut up."  
  
"Do place yourself on the bio-bed."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me: NO."  
  
"And perhaps you have not heard me: Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do not make me order you Mr. McCoy."  
  
"Yes Dr. Spock."  
  
*One Physical Exam Later*  
  
"You should be... ahh... pleased to learn you are in the most excellent of health, Mr. McCoy."  
  
"Oh, really? Thank you Dr. Spock."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
McCoy jumped off the bio-bed and returned to his station.  
  
***  
  
On the bridge, Kirk still hadn't figured out what it was going on. He was ever so confused. Uhura was now in a constant state of snicker, McCoy came onto the bridge.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
tbc  
  
a/n: I'm mean. But I think that is the best cliff hanger I have ever created. And of course I want to write the next chapter before Tuesday, when things get busy again. 


	3. What 'it' Was

a/n: Right-oh, first off and foremost, I am terribly sorry for the typos and spelling errors. My excuses are that I type too fast, I can't spell and that I can't read my own typing. If you can understand that, I love you, you understand me and that seems unusual to me. If you don't, I'll try ot explain it in greater detail later. Anywho, to the story, because cliffhang(er)s are mean.  
  
Yes, it happened. What was it? Well, that is a mighty good question, and I'm going ot be a real sweetheart today, I'm going to tell you. Yes, isn't that wonderful of me? Thank you, I though so too. Right, back to 'it'.  
  
"Ahh...Keptin?" Chekov said, hesitating slightly, Kirk grunted in an 'I'm-listening' way. "There are Klingons, they have uncloaked and are loading veapons."  
  
Kirk sats up, really quickly. His pants got chair burn. Poor pants, we'll make it up to them later, I promise.  
  
"Shields!" Kirk shouted, there was a small explosio and the ship shook violently.  
  
"Zey haff fired, Keptin."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I hadn't guessed."  
  
Silence answered that, Kirk was pissed, you don't mess with a pissed(!)Kirk. It was bad for your health. Kirk punched the comm thingy on his chair, so he could talk to Scotty.  
  
"Mr. Scott, status report?" He said, the thing crackled. Everyone made to be very busy at their stations. McCoy stood frozen to the spot. "Mr. Scott? Mr. Scott!?"  
  
"Aye, Captain?" The thing crackled. Kirk repeated his request. "The engines arna too terribl'y damaged. There were a few explosions down here though, we sent them to sickbay. They should be fine."  
  
McCoy was more rooted to spot. In his head a sign flashed. It read: 'I have to get to sickbay.'  
  
Another one lit up, smaller, but just as important: 'Now.'  
  
So, McCoy turned and went back into the turbolift and went to sickbay. Quickly.  
  
a/n: Yeah, this chapter sucks. Terribly. Sorry about that. I'll work on it next chapter. I swear. 


End file.
